


Probe My Heart (While You Probe My Prostate)

by teayong



Series: Action! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff if you squint, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Doyoung, Breeding Kink, Bunny Doyoung, Degradation, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sub Doyoung, Top Johnny, Vibrators, master kink, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teayong/pseuds/teayong
Summary: Doyoung's master has been away for a week and he really wants to please him when he comes back home.





	Probe My Heart (While You Probe My Prostate)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my johndo socmed au on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/tokyogyul/status/1156884766064406529) but if you don't bother reading my au, it's pretty much pwp ig

Doyoung knew he was a good boy. He was punctual, diligent, respectful and always obeying his master’s wishes but tonight he wanted to take care of his precious master. His master had been on a week long business trip and was due to arrive back at their penthouse in half an hour.

Theoretically, he had spent the entirety of the day cleaning up their shared apartment, sweeping every speck of dust in all corners of their home and taking a quick bath afterwards to prepare himself for his master. But this was a porn scene after all, none of that sappy and domestic nonsense happened. 

Doyoung found himself kneeling on the floor on both knees, dressed in a simple white, lacy bralette with matching panties. He attempted to do a DIY job earlier, by cutting a hole small enough to thread his bunny plug through the panties so it would be snug against his ass. Doyoung also wore a white, pristine and silky garter belt with the purpose of keeping his white, thigh high, cotton socks up without slipping.

Another important component to his outfit was the pink, leather choker fitted perfectly against his neck. There was a metal heart on the front of the accessory, making his overall appearance softer than usual. What turned him on was the fact the choker personally belonged to Johnny, it felt like he belonged to his costar. He felt like he was wearing something personal to the man he had a crush on, causing the apple of his cheeks to turn a slight tint of red. Thankfully the blush the makeup artist applied on earlier covered it up. 

Last but not least, he wore a pair of bunny ear clips to complete the look. Earlier he and Taeil had a debate whether he should opt for a headband with bunny ears or the clips. The only viable option were the clips, Doyoung wanted to stay in character throughout the whole shoot, there was no way he could act as bunny if his ears slipped off. So he was left with a shit ton of hairspray in his head to fluff up his hair with the intention of hiding the base of the clips and to allow the ears to naturally blend into his hair. 

Hearing the footsteps echoing louder and louder throughout the apartment, he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. But that didn’t last long, the moment he heard the bedroom door creak, his eyes widened, showing off his rounded doe eyes while putting on an innocent facade for the cameras.

“My sweet, little bunny. I’ve missed you so much! I hope you’ve been a good boy while I was away.” The corner of the elder’s lips curved into a soft smile as he entered the room. “You look gorgeous today, love. Stand up and give me a twirl.” The black haired man held his hand out. Doyoung grabbed onto his costar’s hand, pushing himself off the floor while dusting his clothes.

Doyoung then twirled around, flaunting his matching lingerie set only to hear a gasp from his master before he was pulled into an embrace. “Master, do you like what I’m wearing?” The younger of the two squeaked when he felt the elder’s hands on his exposed ass.

“I love it bun.” His master’s hands felt so large against his ass, making him feel small and insignificant. Johnny massaged the clothed globes, gently squeezing them between his fingers. His fingers brushed against his bunny tail. Doyoung flinched, clinging onto his master with an iron like grip. 

“Oh, is this what I think it is?” The taller male cocked his brow in amusement. Doyoung continued to whine pathetically, feeling his dick harden beneath his panties as his master deliberately applied pressure against the plug. “I’d love to play with you tonight but unfortunately I just came back from a long flight and I need to rest.” Johnny gently patted his butt, removing his hands away and placing them by his side. 

“Let me look after you, master!” The bunny swiftly reached out for the latter’s hands, entwining their fingers while staring at his master with his doe, wide eyes. 

His master’s eyes curved into the shape of a crescent moon, “Of course, been needing a good back massage from you. Only you give me the best back jobs.” Johnny snuck a soft kiss on his temple before strolling over to their shared bed. Doyoung padded along, following his master’s footsteps and plopped himself onto their bed.

His master sat comfortably on the bed and crossed his legs, back facing the headboard. Doyoung on the other hand, kneeled behind him, cracking his knuckles ready as the elder removed his blazer. The younger observed his master’s every move, from the way he folded his blazer to how he placed it gently onto the bed. His actions also reflected his real self, Johnny was a gentle giant after all. 

Doyoung rested his hands on Johnny’s shoulder, squeezing his muscles between his fingers. The costar moaned at the sensation before ushering him to apply more pressure to the same spot. Perhaps he was actually sore? Other than that, the brown haired male continued his ministration, massaging his shoulder and neck with the palm of his hands. Normally he would apply some kind of oil but Johnny’s shirt stayed on for their scene. Otherwise he would have asked him to take it off in reality. 

His hands slithered down to his costar’s hands, gently kneading his fingers between him. The latter hummed in satisfaction, resting his head against the crook of Doyoung’s neck. “You sure know how to make me feel good, bunny,” he commented while leaving a trail of light pecks along his jawline. “I love everything about you, how you would take care of me after a long and busy week, how I would always come home to the smell of food cooking, and how I would always come home to you my love.”

If it wasn’t for his stupid crush on Johnny, he wouldn’t be blushing like the idiot he is. He tried his best to hide his face away from the cameras, even if it meant playing along with their facade. Doyoung buried his face into the crook of his costar’s neck, nuzzling his nose while inhaling his musky scent. Doyoung wished that this wasn’t a scene, he wished that he could be this intimately close with his costar. He wished he could hold his hands everyday and have the latter reciprocate the same love but reality is shit, it wasn’t going to happen. 

Once he felt like Johnny was relaxed, he sneakily snuck one of his fingers away. He reached underneath the pillow beside him, slowly revealing the pair of silver handcuffs he had hidden beforehand. With a smirk curving from the corner of his lips, Doyoung swiftly yanked his costar’s hands behind him, cuffing him to the bed within a heartbeat. 

“Bunny, what the-“ His master tried to pull against the cuffs, only to realise that he was cuffed right against the bed. He instinctively backtracked until his back was against the headboard. 

Doyoung straddled his master’s lap, biting his bottom lip as he playfully bounced against his crotch. “Like I said before, I’m going to take care of you,” he replied, snapping the clips off from his white stockings. The bunny then pressed his hand against his master’s chest, tracing light and feathery circles.

“Take these off me. Now.” Doyoung shivered at how stern and harsh his master’s voice sounded. The roaring sound of the handcuffs rattling against the headboard made Doyoung’s heart beat ten folds faster. Johnny could probably break out of those cheap cuffs at any moment and turn their scene around in a second.

However, pride shot through Doyoung. He pushed himself away from his costar, facing away from him as he fell onto his knees, shoving his ass into the air. “Dun wanna,” the brat in him peaked. Doyoung tugged onto the hem of his lace panties, slowly dragging the undergarment down, ensuring that his cute, fluffy tail didn’t get caught in the midst of it. Once his panties were off he wriggled his ass, moaning at how his plug rubbed his insides. Doyoung pressed his face flush against the king size bed, flustered and utterly embarrassed that he was acting like this right in front of the man he had a fat ass crush on.

The bunny pulled on his tail, lightly thrusting it to tease his master. The elder grunted from his spot, thrashing and pulling on the handcuffs. “I don’t want to repeat myself bunny, let me go and I’ll make sure I will treat you well tonight,” he gritted between his teeth. The brown haired male knew that was a lie, he was going to be punished either way.

While his master was going feral, he finally pulled the plug out, allowing the lube seep out of him and trickle down his cock and thighs. The younger whined into the bedsheets, feeling so exposed as his ass gaped and clenched onto nothing.

The rattling of the chains died down. The room was silent. Doyoung gulped, fearing that he had messed up somewhere. He slowly turned his head, facing the latter only to turn back immediately. He had never seen anyone look at him like that. His costar’s eyes were different. They were clouded with a dark, mystic and lustful gaze, almost forcing him to submit to him without any verbal or physical communication.

Doyoung almost slipped into a trance like state, only to remember that he was supposed to take control, to prove to everyone out there that he was a dom and not a pretty, submissive boy everyone stereotyped him as. He was strong and quick witted enough to pull himself out of those dangerous eyes.

He straddled on top of his master’s lap again, grinding his exposed cock against Johnny’s clothed cock. “Master, you’re already hard,” he fake gasped. With the nails of his fingertips, he scratched along the zip of his master’s slacks, teasing him into another dimension.

“Well do something about it then,” the black haired male thrust his hips up, only to have them grounded onto the bed by his costar’s hands in an instant. 

“What if I don’t want to?” The bunny challenged as he cocked his brow, lips subtly curling into a deviant smirk. His ears caught the annoyance the elder exclaimed, sending out a notorious wave of chuckles. The younger leaned in towards his ears, nibbling along the shell. “But I’m a good boy, your only good boy. So I will do something about your pathetic cock,” he whispered, sending shivers throughout Johnny’s nerve system. “I’m gonna ride it, I’m gonna ride it hard and fast. I’m gonna make you beg me to let you cum in me, to fill me up with your babies.”

Johnny never thought this day would come, the day where someone else would dominate him on camera and he was seriously loving every moment of it. He eyed his costar, observing how he pulled his dick out of his slacks and was already pumping it to full hardness with the leftover lube that was trickling down his leg earlier. His eyes widened when his costar began to align himself to his members, slowly sinking down onto his monstrous cock. 

“Ahh fuck,” the bunny cursed. Johnny groaned as he felt the younger’s hole tighten around his length. “Such a big, fat cock and yet all you can do is sit there and let me use it like a toy,” the shorter male moaned into his ear. “Useless cock, useless master,” he stated in an attempt to provoke him. The bunny continued to ride him, using him to his delight.

Johnny on the other hand, he wanted to cry. Not because he was being humiliated on camera but because he was finally getting what he’s been craving for so long, to have someone take full control of his body and to use it to their demise. Every time his costar slid along his length, he wanted to scream at how amazing it felt, he wanted to shout to the world that how fucking great it felt to be used by the one and only Kim Doyoung. Every clench he felt he wanted to thrust his hips up so badly, he wanted to break his restraints, all he wanted was to hold Doyoung close to him. But now wasn’t the appropriate time for all that sappy shit. He had a job to do and bags to bring home. 

The brown haired man continued with his motion until he felt like the duo were very close. His pace hastened, moaning thoughtlessly as his master’s dick slid against the spot that made him feel high. His toes curled as he felt his orgasm inching closer and closer. His ears perked when he heard the other groan, insinuating that he was also close. His ministrations slowed down, his drag along his master’s cock was slow, yet so powerful.

Johnny’s breath began to run out. No matter how fit and healthy he was, he felt utterly breathless in this point in time. “B-bunny, I’m almost there-,” and oh boy was that a mistake. The bunny halted his movements, only leaving the tip of his master’s cock to stretch his ass. Johnny howled. He tried to thrust his hips but was suddenly held by his costar again. “Bunny, let me release my babies inside of you so i can breed you.”

The bunny shook his head. “No, if you come now then the night will be over,” he playfully stuck his tongue out, causing the latter to grunt like a wild beast. The smaller male dismounted his costar, dropping himself onto his lap. With the precum leaking on his length, Doyoung used it to slick himself up. He but the corner of his lips, staring straight into Johnny’s lustful eyes as he began to pump his pretty cock. The bunny threw his head back when his orgasm was approaching, releasing a loud, yet low moan from his naughty lips. 

“Don’t you dare cum,” his master spat. 

“Try stop me then,” Doyoung spat back. With another few pumps, Doyoung came onto his master’s expensive button up shirt. “Ahh fuck~” he cursed once the last drops of his seed shot onto his costar’s clothed belly. Doyoung immediately collapsed onto Johnny’s cum stained shirt, taking in short and quick breaths to allow oxygen to circulate through his respiratory system.

Johnny on the other hand? Absolutely mind blown. This was the first time he was denied an orgasm on camera. Usually it was his role to deny his partner’s release depending on the script. It was a challenge for him, to stay calm and collected, and not to cry pathetically to cum as his supposed role for this scene is to be Doyoung’s master. 

Johnny sensed that Doyoung was tired. He wanted to whisper praises into his ear. He wanted to break his cuffs and hug the younger while stroking his back but the cameras were still rolling, there was no time for that. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Taeil silently ushering them to speed up the pace but he wanted to wait for Doyoung to catch up with his breath, to ensure that he was ready to move onto the next part of their scene. He knew the editors will cut out the filler clips anyways. There was no point in rushing this scene, they had until sunrise to film everything.

Doyoung broke out of character for a moment, softly thanking Johnny for letting him rest. Johnny was only going to move onto the next part of their scene when Doyoung gave him the green light. The younger rolled off his master, laying down on the plush mattress according to their script. The bunny took a few deep breaths, green lighting to his costar that it was okay to continue and to the video editors to edit from this point in time. 

“Oh my sweet little bunny isn’t such a good boy anymore isn’t he?” Within a couple of seconds, Doyoung heard the sound of chains breaking. He knew his wild night has only just begun. His master rolled him over onto his stomach, giving his ass multiple nice and firm slaps until the outline of his hand was visible. Doyoung cried into the pillow, moans muffling as each strike came.

The pain stopped, he wasn’t sure what was happening but he felt his master’s warmth disappear for a moment. He could hear the sound of his costar rummaging through the drawers as if he was looking for a specific item. Soon after, he felt the bed dip again due to the latter’s weight.

A soft click echoed throughout the bedroom. Doyoung could feel his costar gently tugging his collar with the leash he just attached to him, probably making sure it wouldn’t break off during their scene.

When Johnny was sure the leash was secure, he yanked the leash back. The younger’s air circulation was suddenly cut off, causing him to shoot his head up to breathe. The thick, leather collar was pressed right up against his throat. Johnny then let go of the leash once he felt his bunny had been deprived of air long enough. Doyoung collapsed onto the sheets, panting heavily as he tried to take in as much air as possible.

The American man’s hands found his way onto the Korean boy’s ass, massaging his globes between his fingers. “Such a pretty bunny, yet so naughty.” Johnny pressed his dry fingers against the younger’s rim. “I think you deserve a punishment for that stupid stunt you pulled earlier,” and with that, he pulled his hand fingers away, striking his bare ass with the palm of his hands.

“Into the time out corner you go slut,” Doyoung shivered at his master’s tone. The bunny rolled off the bed, landing on his two feet. However his airflow was restricted again as he was pulled back by the leash a second time. “Bunnies don’t walk on two feet, I want you to crawl into your cage like the animal you are,” and with that, the younger was able to breathe again. 

The bunny whimpered miserably as he dropped onto his hands and knees. He crawled over to his cage feeling absolutely humiliated as all eyes were on him. The cage was small, there was barely enough space for him to fit in despite being on his knees but it was a punishment after all. His ass was backed up against the bars as he held onto the bars of the cage with his hands. He knew the moment his head dipped, his master will block his airflow again with the leash so he tried not to lower his head.

“You were such a good boy earlier, it’s such a shame that I have to punish you. You know I don’t like putting you in here, this cage is only for bad bunnies.” His master spoke, spreading his asscheeks with his hands. Without warning, his master impaled two fingers into him. Johnny couldn’t help but moan at how tight his costar was despite fucking himself on his cock earlier. “So tight and greedy. You really are a bad boy after all.”

The bunny shook his head with a cry of pleasure, denying his bad behaviour. “But you are greedy, I’m not even moving my fingers and look at you, you’re tight ass is swallowing my fingers,” the younger felt blood rush to the apple of his cheeks, turning them into a bright hue of red.

“Bunny Doyo can’t help it though, master’s fingers feels so good inside of me,” he said as he pressed his face flush against the floor of the cold cage. It was embarrassing, his body didn’t listen to him as he continued to rut against Johnny’s fingers to chase his release. But suddenly his master’s fingers disappeared. Doyoung wanted to cry because he was so close again but his ears perked when he heard the sound of a soft motor in the background. He was certain that this was not part of the original script. He didn’t remember writing anything about a vibrator but he didn’t mind. He trusted Johnny enough to know his limits and to lead the scene.

“Look at you, such a whore for a fake dick. Even your ass is gaping for it.” Johnny pressed the vibrator against his rim, pouring a generous amount of lube before pushing it into his body. Doyoung hated how Johnny was able to find his prostate immediately, sending him into another realm of pleasure. Moans and cries shamelessly spilled through his sinful lips.

Drool leaked from the corner of his lips as his master turned up the speed to maximum. The frequency inside of him was getting to him. His costar unforgivably pounded the toy in and out of him, twisting the vibe while he was at it. He felt the head of his cock drool onto the floor of the cage. Doyoung started to feel light headed. He wanted to cum. He needed to cum but his release was taken away from him when his master pulled out the device, tossing the vibrating lube slicked toy beside him in the cage. The bunny whined for the millionth time of the night, pushing his ass against the cage as he wanted more.

“Feels shit having your orgasm ripped away from you right bun?” His master inquired in a mocking manner. Doyoung didn’t answer back, too ashamed to face anyone at this point. “But since I’m the best master I’m going to give it to you,” the elder opened the cage, allowing the bunny boy to crawl out. Johnny swooped him into his arms and thank god because Doyoung felt like his legs were going to give out at any moment from being on his knees for too long. “I’m going to fuck you nice and hard against the window, for the whole city to see. All they have to do is look up to see how much of a good bunny you are.”

Doyoung buried his face into his master’s chest, preventing the cameras from capturing his shy expressions. Johnny’s lips arched into a gentle smile. Seeing how his costar was still keen to take on another round astonished him. Usually when he did scenes with other coworkers, it was usually one round and it was over. Perhaps the company heads saw an investment opportunity to earn more from their dynamic on camera.

Once the couple had an entire view of the city by the master bedroom window, Johnny slowly let the younger down on his two feet. However he quickly changed his mind and wrapped his legs around his waist. Johnny sensed that Doyoung was still tired from being on his knees earlier as his legs trembled when his feet touched the ground. A soft ‘thanks’ came out of his costar’s mouth, quite enough that the microphones won't pick it any sounds in the air.

Johnny pushed their bodies up against each other, the younger having his back against the window. In one swift movement, Johnny’s cock was back inside Doyoung’s ass, except this time he had total control. When the younger had adjusted to his length, Johnny began to pound his dick at an animalistic pace. With each and every powerful thrust, air was being knocked out of the bunny’s lungs.

The brown haired male banged his head against the window, squirming as the pleasure between his legs just felt so right. His pathetic cock bounced between the duo, trails of precum leaking onto his tummy and down between where their hips met. With one particular moan, his master started to slam into him, purposely missing his prostate. “Can’t. Let. You. Cum. Now.” He grunted at each thrust. 

The bunny’s hands found their way into his master’s hair. His fingers entangled with his locks, bringing his face down just millimetres away from his lips. Every pant he felt against his lips sent shivers down Doyoung’s spine. His eyes wandered down to Johnny’s lips. He wanted to kiss him in that moment. He was so close, yet so far away. He just wanted to taste and savour those lips but he resisted for now. Tears streamed from the corner of his eyes, mainly because he wanted those lips on his so badly but thank god he was getting the best fuck of his life.

The momentum between his legs halted. Johnny carefully wiped his tears away while holding his weight with his other arm. “Bunny, is everything okay?” The younger nodded in response. “Good, I thought I had hurt you somewhere.” Johnny pressed a soft and gentle kiss on his forehead. “You may be a bad bunny sometimes but you’re my one and only bunny. I love you my sweet baby Doyo.”

Doyoung felt his heart swell and race at a million miles per hour. Sure his costar was following along the script, but Doyoung also had the fattest crush on him and apparently it was super effective. A mischievous smirk appeared on the corner of his costar’s lips as he his monster cock assaulted his pleasure spot. Doyoung felt so dirty, so used as his crush was constantly hitting his sensitive spot with no remorse. Playing into the submissive role, the bunny beautifully arched his back against the window, flaunting his curves to the camera.

“Master...” The bunny mewled. “Breed me... please,” he begged. As if Johnny wasn’t ramming his cock hard and fast enough, he somehow managed to increase his momentum, throwing the younger into another dimension full of lust and pleasure. “Master I need to cum, please let me cum,” he pleaded.

“Baby, I’m almost there,” his master moaned. “Gonna fill you up with my pups, gonna breed you until your belly is so round and full. You’re going to be a wonderful mother to our kids,” Johnny quickly peeled him away from the window, walking over to the king sized bed. He gently laid his pet’s body onto the bed, bending his legs up against his chest as he crawled on top of him. “Bunny, I’m gonna cum. Cum with me,” he says as he leans forward, lips barely even touching.

With a few more thrusts, Doyoung came onto both of their tummies as Johnny spilled his seed inside of him, filling him up to the brim. Johnny sloppily continued to milk his seed until nothing came out. The elder was about to pull out but Doyoung held onto his hand. “Don’t... I want to keep your cock warm. I want another round later...”

Johnny chuckled, playfully pressing their lips together. “Anything for you my love, we’ll do another round later. Give me an hour, I just got home from a business trip.” Johnny pulled up the blanket, covering their naked bodies from the camera. He snuggled into the younger’s body as they both pretended to fall asleep.

“AND CUT!!” Taeil shouted through the megaphone. Johnny immediately pulled out. Doyoung moaned at the loss of pleasure as Johnny’s warm seed leaked out of him and onto the bed sheets. Johnny lifted the blanket off them, exposing dirtied selves to the crew. “You two did an excellent job today and all in one shot.” Taeil smiled while handing the duo some towels, snacks, a bottle of water and a robe. “Post interview will happen in ten, after that the two of you can shower and dinner is on the way. In the meantime clean up and catch a breath,” Taeil said as he walked back to the crew.

“You did well today, Doyoung. I was caught by surprise.” Johnny complimented as he began to wipe down his costar.

“Thanks, I could say the same. That was an intense scene,” he said before taking a big gulp of water. The two of them tried to clean up as much body fluid as they could, before they were both directed over to the sofa for their post-sex interview.  
Like previously, Doyoung let Johnny answer the majority of the questions as he was still feeling cum-fucked. He felt like this wasn’t his best performance, he slipped up a few times but thank goodness Johnny was able to cover up for the both of them. Being the fool he is, he somehow managed to fall even deeper for his costar.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> you can find me on:  
twitter   
[ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/seolantro)


End file.
